A Different Game: The 85th Hunger Games
by SecretlyBreathing
Summary: "The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective."― James Patterson. With the citizens of the Capitol angrier than ever, the gamemakers are left with no choice but to raise the stakes. In the bloodiest, cruelest Games the Districts have ever seen, how will your tribute survive? [[SYOT: OPEN]] (rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_President Thaddeus Chamberlain stormed into the large board room, eliciting gasps from various employees. "Where is Jubilee Lysander?" His booming voice echoed off the walls as the room fell completely silent._

_A short woman with blue hair and wild eyes stood up, her cherry lips forming a smirk. "I am Jubilee Lysander. For what have I done to bestow the honor of your presence, Sir?"_

_President Chamberlain did not return her smirk, but instead frowned deeply and turned around. "Come with me," he beckoned, waving for the young woman to follow him. And follow him, she did. They walked in silence until they were behind the closed doors of the President's office._

_"Sit," the President commanded, his back facing her. Jubilee, smirk still plastered on her face, sat promptly in one of the large wooden chairs facing his desk. Turning around, the President slowly sat in his own chair across from her. "I believe we have some important business matters to discuss, Ms. Lysander. Am I correct?"_

_"Yes, President Chamberlain," Jubilee replied calmly. "We need to discuss the problems we have facing the impending Games."_

_"Problems?" the President questioned, his eyebrows raised. "Ms. Lysander, I appointed you as Head Gamemaker because I was assured by many people that you were the very best in the business."_

_Jubilee gulped, sitting up straight. "President Chamberlain, do not worry, my reputation precedes me. The problem is that the citizens of our beloved Capitol want something more. The anger and bitterness that they have felt since the last rebellion has grown tremendously in the past few months. What should we do about this, Sir?"_

_The President took a deep breath, mulling this thought over. Finally he turned to Jubilee with a sinister look in his eyes. "If they want more, dear Jubilee," he began, lips twitching into a smirk. "Then that is exactly what they shall receive."_

* * *

**Welcome, Citizens of Panem, to the 85th Hunger Games! This is an interactive SYOT story, and spots are open! Below you will find the form which you must fill out and send to me via PM. The tribute list will be on my profile and will be updated regularly! So, without further ado, have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

_**RULES:**_

_**You may submit more than two characters ONLY if you also submit a bloodbath character. I don't want to have to choose tributes that you have worked hard on to kill in the bloodbath, so it is vital that I receive AT THE VERY LEAST four bloodbath characters, and at the MOST, seven. PLEASE create three dimensional characters that can be developed. I will not accept applications with Mary Sue or Gary Stu characters. Remember to be realistic with your tributes- if they are from a non-career District, they will most likely not be extremely skilled with weaponry, and will MOST LIKELY NOT VOLUNTEER! I cannot make that clear enough! Also remember to be diverse! I don't want to see only straight, white tributes. It's just unrealistic. Every character has their strengths and weaknesses. Just because your tribute may be exceptionally skilled with weaponry does NOT mean that they will make it to even the top ten, and vice versa: if your character is not really skilled in those areas, that doesn't mean that they won't make it to the top ten! But most of all, create tributes that you would really enjoy reading about. Make tributes that you are excited to see come alive! And thank you very much for reading!**_

* * *

Name:

Age:

Preferred District:

Gender (you can submit nonbinary, Trans, or gender fluid tributes, but you must include the gender they were assigned at birth!):

Preferred pronouns (ie: he, she, they, etc.):

Reaped or Volunteered? (Keep in mind, districts 1, 2, and 4 must have at least ONE volunteer per district, if not both. The Career pack needs to stay realistic!):

If volunteered, why?:

Reaction to being reaped:

Family and other relationships:

Personality (Be as detailed as possible!):

Physical Appearance (DETAILS PLEASE!):

Ethnicity:

Three strengths:

Four weaknesses:

Any mental illness? If so, what?:

Any physical disability? If so, what?:

Talents:

Brief background (yes, brief, but also detailed. I need to be able to see inside the tribute's head.):

Sexual Orientation:

Fun fact:

General outlook on life:

Good with any weapons?:

Open to being in an alliance?:

Open to romance? (If yes, there is no guarantee they will actually have a romance):

Why should your tribute win?:

Anything else I should know about this tribute?:


	2. Chapter 2: Updates and Tributes

Greetings, citizens of Panem! Below I left a tentative list of the tributes that have been submitted so far! I love all of them, and I will be able to start writing the reapings as soon as the District One male, both from District Five, and the District Six female spots are filled! Also, unfortunately, I will accept NO MORE reservations, so it is first come first serve from here on out! And to the lovely people that have reserved spots, you have 24 hours to send in the applications before your spots are re-opened! The reapings will consist of two chapters: the first chapter will be the reapings for Districts 1-6, and the second chapter will be the reapings for Districts 7-12. I am so overwhelmed by everyone's eagerness to submit characters! I am confident that I will be able to start writing the reapings very soon! Thank you all for submitting, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

**UPDATE: Someone brought to my attention that they would enjoy submitting mentors! If you are interested in submitting a mentor for the Districts please let me know ASAP! Thanks for reading! **

_**The Tribute List **_

DISTRICT ONE

Male: OPEN

Female: London Chatzi (xSakura-Blossomsx)

DISTRICT TWO

Male: Titus "Tye" Slate (AsgardianGrizzly)

Female: Oreta Eindride (thepencilunleashed)

DISTRICT THREE

Male: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

Female: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

DISTRICT FOUR

Male: Scotty Branson (My dear friend Audrey)

Female: Serenity "S" Jackson (My dear friend Audrey)

DISTRICT FIVE

Male: OPEN

Female: RESERVED (Fire without Flame)

DISTRICT SIX

Male: Lenin FitzPatrick (thepencilunleashed)

Female: Chun Ho (Pickle Girl; AKA anonymous reviewer)

DISTRICT SEVEN

Male: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

Female: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

DISTRICT EIGHT

Male: OPEN

Female: Calico Joiye (thepencilunleashed)

DISTRICT NINE

Male: OPEN

Female: Cara Runner (Pickle Girl; AKA anonymous reviewer)

DISTRICT TEN

Male: OPEN

Female: Macie Dalton (xSakura-Blossomsx)

DISTRICT ELEVEN

Male: OPEN

Female: OPEN

DISTRICT TWELVE

Male: OPEN

Female: RESERVED (Wincestcher)


	3. Chapter 3: Sponsoring System and Updates

**SPONSORING SYSTEM**

* * *

With all of the tribute spots almost filled, I am excited to debut the sponsoring system! So here's the deal: YOU are in charge of what your tribute receives in the arena (so, in a way, you are like their mentor). Every tribute starts off with 25 points. These are not the only points your tribute will have, however, but after the initial 25, it is out of your control. For every review that mentions your tribute positively, another five points will be added. For every day your tribute survives, another 5 points will be added. Whichever five tributes get the top training scores, they will receive ten more points. If your tribute is in an alliance, another five points will be added per person (for example, if there are three tributes in the alliance, your tribute will receive fifteen more points). Every time your tribute kills another tribute, fifteen points will be added. If your tribute dies, you can give away their remaining points to another tribute.

After the Games begin, if you want to send your tribute something in the arena, you MUST PM ME and I will get back to you with how many points that would cost! Considering towards the end of the Games the prices skyrocket significantly, I cannot have a set price on any item. I don't know about you guys, but I am so pumped to be able to start writing the reapings and the Games! Thanks for reading, and as always, may the odds be ever in your favor!

* * *

Below you will see an updated tribute list. We need more guys, so please please submit! Also, if I do not receive the applications of the reserved tributes by 9:00 PM Central Time, they will be re-opened. Thanks again!

DISTRICT ONE

Male: OPEN

Female: London Chatzi (xSakura-Blossomsx)

DISTRICT TWO

Male: Titus "Tye" Slate (AsgardianGrizzly)

Female: Oreta Eindride (thepencilunleashed)

DISTRICT THREE

Male: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

Female: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

DISTRICT FOUR

Male: Scotty Branson (My dear friend Audrey)

Female: Serenity "S" Jackson (My dear friend Audrey)

DISTRICT FIVE

Male: OPEN

Female: Tesla Rodge-Redigues

DISTRICT SIX

Male: Lenin FitzPatrick (thepencilunleashed)

Female: Chun Ho (Pickle Girl; AKA anonymous reviewer)

DISTRICT SEVEN

Male: RESERVED (TomatoesFromMarco98)

Female: Rowan Ashwood (Jade Ravenstone)

DISTRICT EIGHT

Male: OPEN

Female: Calico Joiye (thepencilunleashed)

DISTRICT NINE

Male: OPEN

Female: Cara Runner (Pickle Girl; AKA anonymous reviewer)

DISTRICT TEN

Male: OPEN

Female: Macie Dalton (xSakura-Blossomsx)

DISTRICT ELEVEN

Male: OPEN

Female: Isis Brennen (never-wasting-away)

DISTRICT TWELVE

Male: Houille Lignite (ludy5)

Female: Luna Reyes (Wincestcher)


End file.
